


Broken Lovers

by AngelsToFall



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsToFall/pseuds/AngelsToFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doubt his lover, Thor ends up heart broken and all ends badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Really I was just upset and started writing, might as well post it. It sucks but still. Yeah.   
> Working on chapter 4 of Love Too Late, had it written already but my laptop bugged and I lost it, so have to re-write.

Loki sat alone in his apartment and looked out the window blankly. He frowned and sighed. His lover was away. Spending a week with his wife and Loki was left behind in his apartment, to brood alone. She got everything and he got nothing. She had his title, his golden ring around her finger, his money, land, family... He had a small apartment which he paid for himself with his paintings and barely half his one loves attentions, he so often visited his wife, assuring Loki that it was purely political, a cover for both their lovers but Loki started to doubt that with him spending more time with her. When he wasn't with her he was working. Loki never saw him anymore and it hurt. They were lovers were they not? He promised him everything, he talked endlessly of his love, yet he was hardly there anymore.

Loki looked back into his apartment and sighed it had half finished paintings, and finished ones and boxed ones to be sent to the buyer. Clothes still strewn over the couch from before his husbands departure. Frowning he got up and picked them up, to put the clean ones away and put the others to be washed. He paused as he held one of his shirts in his hand. Loki had bought it for him back when they first met, insistent he had terrible fashion sense and needed someone to shop for him. He'd always taken it where ever he went. He'd left it this time though. Loki sighed and put the other clothes down, taking his own shirt off to slip the other, much larger shirt over his head. He breathed in the scent of his love and frowned before picking the rest of the clothes up, taking the clean ones to their room and the dirty ones to the hamper. 

Returning to their room he started folding and putting the clothes away. Looking at them as he did so, checking for imperfections, need to buy more clothes. There were none. So he just put them away. When done Loki sat on the edge of their bed, looking around the room. His side of the bed was slightly rumpled, but mostly neat, the other side was perfectly made. Cold. He sighed and fixed his side before leaving the room. Muttering "Stop being so pathetic." To himself as he left.

He went about the rest of his day as normal and went to bed at night, curling up on his side of the bed, glancing longingly at his lovers side before rolling over to face away. He fell into a calm sleep, nothing disturbing him but no dreams lingered either, waking in the morning to a knock on the door, he groaned and got up grabbing a rode as he dragged himself to the door. A messenger stood there and held a letter to him. Loki took it and he left, raising an eyebrow Loki closed the door and wondered to the living room dropping the letter on the table as he padded to the kitchen to fix himself a drink, forgetting about the letter.

The week passed by normally, Loki painted more, slept and ate and Loki sat at the window again, waiting for his lover to return, he started to worry when midday came and there was no sight of him. He stayed there as the hours passed. Watching waiting for him. Night fell and still nothing and Loki was sick with worry. Had something happened? Had he finally left him? He got up pacing the room, till something caught his eye. A letter on the table

Rushing over her snatched it up and ripped it open to read it hastily.

'Loki my beloved.   
I am remaining with my lady wife for a while longer. I do not know when I will return as of yet, I apologise for this. I really do wish I could return, but I am needed here for longer. Please forgive this delay. I will return to you with all haste.  
Thor.'

Loki stared at the letter for a few moments before he tore it up, casting it into the fire, yanking the shirt of Thor's that he'd borrowed throwing that across the room and storming into their room, throwing himself onto their bed, laying there till he fell asleep.

When morning came he was in no better mood, instead storming around the apartment, not eating and painting harsh images with park colors, letting his anger out on the canvas, but it wasn't enough. Soon he started to paint in blues instead and slowly, so slowly the tears came. Falling to the ground Loki curled up, crying. Thor was tired of this, of him, he was sure. He'd finally gotten sick of Loki and his temper and snappy attitude. He finally decided to leave him for his wife.

He knew the other was too kind to say it properly, was too kind to tell him, he just would never return. It wasn't like he had anything to come back to. A lover who he kept hidden from all, that was it. He slowly got up, grabbing the shirt he'd cast across the room the day before, holding it to his chest crying before the rage took him again and he cast that too into the flames. "Stupid Thor!" He yelled throwing the paintings he'd just done across the room before looking back to the shirt, holes burnt in it. He gasped and fell to his knee's, he didn't want to do that.

Without thought he reached into the flames to grab at the shirt, howling at pain from the flames, initially retracting his hands, but as he watched it burn more he had to grab it, plunging his hands into the flames again, grabbing the fabric and pulling it out. Dropping it right away he quickly beat it out before he cradled his burnt hands to his chest. Crying from the pain.

He knew he should go see someone but he couldn't bring himself to leave his apartment, instead he just picked up the shirt, cradling it close as he curled up on his side, his hands pulled to his chest. Sobbing.

Soon it got to bad, the burn, the dreadful burn and he got up, taking the shirt with him as he stumbled to the kitchen, running the cold tap and shoving his hands under it. Flinching but keeping them there, he slumped against the counter, holding his hands under the stream of cold water, just standing there for an hour before he pulled his hands out. He didn't care, he just wanted them numb so the pain was gone. With great difficulty he turned the water of and grabbed the shirt again, going back to the living room to curl up on the windowsill, clutching the shirt to his chest as he cried.

He fell asleep there, waking in the morning as his hands burnt again and he dragged himself to the sink, holding his hands under the cold water again before bandaging them up. He went about his life as normal from there whilst his hands healed, taking the burnt shirt with him everywhere.

After two more weeks his hands had mostly healed and he could use them properly, so went back to painting. Alas he found he had no enthusiasm and stopped, spending his days reading without taking the words in and moping around alone. He sighed, this wasn't what he wanted to do.

After another week passed and Thor had been gone over a month now, Loki started to get low. He looked to the razors in the bathroom, looking at his arms, the old scars, cut, healed over mostly, forever there, but mostly gone. He shook his head each time. No, he promised Thor he would never cut himself again.

Another week and Loki had broken his promise. His arms now stained red again, scratches, cuts, slashes and gashes now covered his arms as he spent most of his day watching at the window, waiting for the other to return, hoping, wishing he would. He knew he wouldn't though. He'd finally grown tired of his useless diva lover and decided his wife made him happier. He added a new wound for ever hour that went by with him.

He never realised how dependant he'd become on the other, he'd given Thor everything and barley got his attention in return. He loved Thor with all he was and got half his love, if that, back. He gave up his life before to be with him, be an artist with his lover and live happily like that. He was only now realising the stupid fairy tale he'd had himself living in. He hated fairy tales, they never came true.

Sighing as midday came around on day he got up, going into his room. He pulled a box out from under his bed, opening it he looked at the prefect, clean, beautiful dagger in there. He'd bought it years back, before he met Thor. He knew that the dagger would bring his death from the moment he made the payment but cared not.

Now he looked at it and smiled a bitter sweet smile, gently running his shaking fingers over the blade, before wrapping his hand around the hilt. He climbed up onto the bed, placing the dagger down and stripping off his own top, to pull on Thor's burnt shirt. Picking up the dagger again he laid himself down on Thor's side of the bed, tears falling from his eyes as he put the blade to his left wrist, pressing down, hissing at the sharp cut of the sharp metal and dragged it across his skin, cutting open his wrist, deeper than ever before.

The front door opened.

He shakily took the blade into the other hand repeating this on the other wrist, whilst watching the blood pour from his wrists.

"Loki?" A voice called out

With what little strength he had left he lifted the dagger bringing it down to pierce his heart.

The bedroom door was thrown open and the other gasped, running over to him, Thor's face came into view and Loki smiled at him. Thor stared at him wide eyed. "Loki!" He screamed as he dropped to his knee's grabbing his hands clutching them tight. "W-why?" he asked looking at his lovers face, tears forming in his eyes, Loki just smiled at him, sad yet happy to see Thor one last time, he would be the last thing Loki saw. "Now you are free... you don't have to be bound to me..." He pushed out, using quiet a bit of what little oxygen he had left. He had mere minutes. Whilst the last of the blood in his brain left his brain . Slowly he moved a hand from Thor's grasp to place it on the side of his face.

"I love you... so much." He whispered before his hand went slack, he knew it would be over any minute now, Thor pressed Loki's hand to his face. "I love you too... I'm not bound to you, I never was, I've always loved you Loki. I love you, I love you, I love you." He just kept repeating as Loki's hands went pulling limp and his eyes slipped closed, a final smile on his lips.

Thor stared at his body before clutching him to his chest, crying and rocking him gently. He just sat there holding him to his chest and crying till he had the strength to finally get up and send word that Loki was dead. The police arrived not long after and Thor explained that Loki had killed himself. Sobbing the whole while.

Thor started to shut himself away, causing his wife to worry, she visited him, along with her lover, the Lady Darcy. Jane looked at her broken husband and signed the divorce papers. He had given them to her saying "This killed him, I will not insult his memory by staying with you. I can't." Before breaking down in tears, once she signed and the girls said their goodbye's they left. Thor just sat there staring blankly out the window, waiting.

His body was found the next morning. He'd joined his lover again.


End file.
